


Hey There Sunshine

by Saltypigeons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, HPA- AU, M/M, Pining, i guess, implied mutual pining, space theme ifg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltypigeons/pseuds/Saltypigeons
Summary: 'Well ha, joke's on you, the sun's already coming up.' Kokichi could see some brightness peaking over the horizon, the sky painted a myriad of colors, not even close to the wonderful color of the never-ending night. The wonderful color of a certain detective's hair.





	Hey There Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It's saiouma time babbiess. I hope you enjoy this and hopefully it doesn't sound like a fucking trainwreck!

_What does it mean to have the same dream over again?_

 

 

_What does it mean if you dream of someone you know?_

 

 

_What does it mean to dream of your crush?_

 

 

_What does it mean if you kiss your crush in your dream?_

 

 

Kokichi ran a hand through his purple locks, sighing frustratedly. This was the fourth time this week he'd woken up from the same dream. Four days and every time it’s ended the same.

 

It doesn't always start the same however, he remembers the second night started with him leaving what he assumed to be the party Amami had thrown about a week before. The one that night had him wandering the halls after a fitful sleep.

 

_'How ironic'_ , he thought bitterly, tired of the long nights he'd spent lying awake staring at the corners of his dorm room after waking from the idiotic dreams.

 

He'd always end up in the same place though: the roof of the school. Staring up at the vast sky, dark blue and ever so foreboding. Then Kokichi would look to his right and find a pair of dull gold eyes staring at him.

 

_"It's beautiful isn't it?"_ He'd say. Kokichi would nod his head slowly, throat constricting, choking on the words he wished to say to the boy with hair like the night sky and eyes full of stars. It was overwhelming, seeing so many pretty things at once.

 

But then the boy would lean in close, lightly grazing Kokichi’s cheek with a thin hand, their faces inches apart.

 

_"Almost as lovely as you really_ , _"_ he'd whisper, bringing his face closer, they were bumping noses, Kokichi could see a faint dust of pink on the other boys' cheeks, flushed a bright beautiful color like the milky way.

 

Kokichi wanted so desperately to lean just a little closer, it was a hassle to keep his face from accidentally falling forward, who knew the night sky had such irresistible lips.

 

Apparently though, fate decided this was enough, and as soon as their lips would inevitably touch, Kokichi would wake up in his bed, left shocked and recovering from such a vivid dream.

 

It was sick, and he was tired of rereading the same articles on dream meanings every night. He just wanted this to be over with, for this impossible dream to just collapse already so he can move on and get some much-needed sleep. Because that's all this was. A dream. A horrible dream that had his stomach doing summersaults and made his face heat up.

 

A groan escaped his mouth as he thought longer about his predicament, he was getting nowhere by sitting at his desk, having a near meltdown. The door leading to the hallway was looking more and more appealing by the second. He stared at it for a few seconds contemplating whether or not the trip outside his dorm room was worth it but came to the conclusion that if he were to stay in here for any longer he'd probably go insane from analyzing his dreams too much, so he heaved himself off his desk chair, slipped on his shoes and left the suffocating room.

 

The usually eccentric halls were silent now, that made sense, last time Kokichi had checked the time it was still about five in the morning, nobody would be up for a good hour or so. Except him of course.

 

He dragged a pale hand across the coarse walls, avoiding the large bulletin boards full of colorful posters and flyers for upcoming events, stopping only to read a few that seemed mildly interesting: _**JOIN 'THE HIGHFLYERS' AND ACHIEVE GREATNESS!, CHESS CLUB LOOKING FOR MEMBERS READ BELOW TO FIND OUT MORE, YOU ARE WELCOMED TO**_ COME _ **VISIT THE MOCK TRIAL CLUB!, ARE YOU IN DANGER OF BECOMING** _ \- blah blah blah. There was only one thing (read person) he was interested in and there was no chance he could score a spot closer to the one he already had. Just friends were how most people lived right?

 

His feet started to drag as he made his way up and down the winding stairs of the academy, he passed other dorm rooms decorated to their persons' liking. He barely batted an eye when he passed the boring old classrooms and closets, painted beige and white, meant to easily blend in. Eventually he stopped caring where he was going and just wandered, like a ghost caught in a never-ending loop, opening and closing doors, going wherever he wanted.

 

It barely registered in his mind when he found himself on the roof of the school until he felt a cool breeze on his face. Damn subconscious, trying to make his reality mirror his dreams.

 

_'Well ha,_ joke's _on you, the sun's already coming up.'_ Kokichi could see some brightness peaking over the horizon, the sky painted a myriad of colors, not even close to the wonderful color of the never-ending night. The wonderful color of a certain detective's hair.

 

He rested his elbows on the railing keeping him from falling, hand on his chin, watching the trees shake slightly from the wind, he heard birds lightly chirp and twitter from below. It was pretty relaxing, he could probably fall asleep up here if he had brought a jacket.

 

It was mesmerizing, watching the world around him, but it got boring quickly he found out. He'd probably only been there a few minutes but he had already grown tired of the brightness. He missed the night, with its golden hue he loved so dearly.

 

There was a creaking behind him, then the soft sound of a metal door shutting. If his dreams were anything to go off of, he already had a hunch who it was.

 

“Well hey there Shu~,“ Kokichi said, a small lilt to his voice, he turned his head to look at the detective, he was much more interesting than the trees. “ Stalking me now are we?“ He said playfully.

 

The boy behind him made a face, one he couldn't exactly place, and shuffled toward him.

 

“Not exactly,“ Shuichi made it to the railing, standing beside Kokichi and resting his hands on the cold metal. “I heard footsteps outside my dorm, so I decided to investigate.“

 

He smirked, “Well of course! That's tooo-tally different from stalking someone to find out more about them!“ He exclaimed loudly, leaning back with his hands wound tightly around the railing, keeping him from falling completely. He wished his heart would do that.

 

He pulled himself back forward and wrapped his arms around the rail, looking over in time to see the remains of a face contorted into a cringe, a soft hum escaping the other boy's throat.

 

“Well when you put it that way…“ Shuichi trailed off, looking down into the field of freshly mowed grass and pavement, and for the first time that week Kokichi had wished he were still dreaming, because the boy beside him looked like he had just descended from the dreamy clouds above them. It would be much better if he were still asleep, in his bed, curtains drawn closed for the night, because then he could wake up and he wouldn't have to deal with all the beauty emitting from the other, he would know that his heart beating a million miles a minute was all just a figment of his imagination, that it wasn't real and he could go back to his normal, casual, crush-less life.

 

But of course, that wasn't the case. He was indeed very much awake, and the blinding sun straight ahead must have been proof of that. Which meant that the vast contrast of nighttime and daylight was real and they melded together perfectly, creating an almost unimaginably beautiful human being that just so happened to be standing right beside him.

 

It was almost just like his dreams, so overwhelmingly pretty, yet this time in full color. It was hard to tear his eyes away, but Kokichi was afraid if he didn't he'd never stop looking.

 

“Silly Shuichi, always so gullible! Oh well, I guess it's part of your charm.“ He said closing his eyes before he looked completely at Shuichi so he wouldn't be blinded by the shining stars.

 

He rose his small hands up and pinched Shuichi's cheeks, before turning away, a half forced grin plastered on his face, hands falling into place behind his head, he slowly strolled towards the door.

 

“What's for breakfast? I'm starving!“ He called back, turning his head the slightest, risking looking at the sun itself.

 

“I think the board said something about waffles and assorted fruits.“ Shuichi said frowning, his fingers gliding over his reddened cheeks. Kokichi's cheeks were tinted for a different reason.

 

“Ugh, again? Hey, I have a greeat idea, why don't you make something for me, huh!“ He swirled around, leaning on his heels, throwing his hands around for effect. He laughed as Shuichi sputtered out an answer, waving his own hands around, grasping for an answer like he'd find it in the air.

He still looked utterly amazing, but this time just a bit more attainable.

At least he really hoped so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy ya made it to the end, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
